


She's a lil shy.

by fetusdeletus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Canon Trans Character, Duct Tape, Genital Piercing, Glasses, Nipple Piercings, Other, Piercings, Trans Female Character, they are there even if you cant see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetusdeletus/pseuds/fetusdeletus
Summary: Silly and shy but looks so nice in black.
Kudos: 2





	She's a lil shy.




End file.
